


【AH/TJ/PHI】祸不单行，好事成双

by TcnitsniAZ



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 18:56:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16898094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TcnitsniAZ/pseuds/TcnitsniAZ
Summary: ham家母女丼，托马斯是个坏火车





	【AH/TJ/PHI】祸不单行，好事成双

**Author's Note:**

> 说好的母女丼，我搞出来了
> 
> 好雷啊【】

【AH/TJ/PHI】祸不单行，好事成双  
杰斐逊敲响他的门的时候，汉密尔顿才抽完一根，72小时没合眼，政府官员或多或少都会有些依赖这些东西，当然他是指认真勤恳工作的那些，这个时候敲响门的混蛋明显不在那个范围内。  
“请进。”  
“财务卿先生，汉密尔顿。”  
“哦，国务卿先生，杰斐逊。请问您有何贵干，在这么一个……”  
该死的药效开始起作用了，汉密尔顿了一下才让自己的舌头没出任何错，  
“在这么一个平凡的夜晚光临我这间小小的办公室？”  
“哦，汉密尔顿，”  
杰斐逊进到汉密尔顿的办公室，带上门，嘴里发出恶心人的嘘声，  
“汉密尔顿，我的财务卿，我的小可怜，你又碰那个了。”  
他绕到办公桌前面，汉密尔顿旁边，装模作样地捧住了他的脸，令人作呕地亲了亲汉密尔顿的额头，而汉密尔顿的脑子已经开始发飘。令人熟悉的发飘，只要过了这一阵，他就能继续把剩下的文件写完。  
“操你自己，杰斐逊。”  
汉密尔顿打开杰斐逊的手，轻飘飘的手直接被抓住了，他没看着杰斐逊的脸，桌上的文件变成了两份，一阵阵，带着点扭曲，他又重复了一遍，操你的，杰斐逊。  
“不不不，是我操你，”  
杰斐逊抓住汉密尔顿的手，强迫性地吻了他一下，在嘴唇上，  
“我想又是时候落实我们的协议了。”  
汉密尔顿停止挣扎，药效开始抢夺他的视线，哦，协议，是的，协议。那个协议。  
汉密尔顿安静下来，他在杰斐逊的帮助下站起来，踉跄着让混蛋杰斐逊帮他套上大衣。是的，协议。为了政治做出的一些小小妥协。  
坐到杰斐逊汽车后座的时候，汉密尔顿要非常努力才能不在药物的漩涡中迷失，杰斐逊摸进他腿里的手无疑加大了难度。

汉密尔顿下车的时候没个正形，他当然是站不稳的，拜药物所赐，里面的衣服也没好到哪里去，裤链大开，衣襟大敞，马甲几乎在手肘，这要谢谢狗娘养的杰斐逊，他就差没在车上把他的裤子脱下来，当然汉密尔顿也痛恨自己勾住他脖子的自己的胳膊。这份恨意只持续了半程不到，等到杰斐逊帮他拉上大衣打开车门的时候，汉密尔顿的脑子就全沉到裤裆里去了。  
“什么？”  
在杰斐逊打开车门的时候，他甚至问了一句什么，完全没意识到他们已经到了目的地。杰斐逊从鼻子里笑了一声，嘲讽地，他半抱着嗨到迷糊的财务卿下车，毫不客气地拍了一把他的屁股：  
“下车，婊子，你到了。”  
最后一段楼梯是杰斐逊把汉密尔顿抱上去的，在办公室吸进去的那些东西完全占据了他的脑子，他只能抓着杰斐逊的衣领要一个亲吻，如果不是一个就更好了，他想要更多，不止这些揉搓抚摸，亲吻试探，婊子养的杰斐逊，他根本就不是什么正人君子。  
汉密尔顿完全没意识到自己把脑子里的话全说了出来，杰斐逊忍无可忍，一路上的那些鬼话就够了，他把个子矮小的财务卿架到肩上，对此汉密尔顿只是发出一声抗议的唔声。他被扔到床上的时候还撑起身试图确认他在哪里，鬼知道磕到这样的瘾君子还能不能看清楚是谁将要操他。  
看来还是能的。  
“这不是你的书房。”  
磕嗨的汉密尔顿看了半天得出这个结论，他倒回床上，天花板开始旋转。  
“哦，是的，开始失望了？”  
杰斐逊理了一下衣襟，  
“耐心点，今天给你看个宝贝，母狗。”  
“操你的，杰斐逊。”  
伶牙俐齿汉密尔顿，即使嗑大了还是能通过舌头最快得到他想要的东西。杰斐逊直接骑到他脸上，汉密尔顿挣扎了一下，好让狗屎杰斐逊不把他捂死，皮鞋踩到杰斐逊的床上，是的他就是故意的，为此他得到一个掌掴，意料之中，汉密尔顿左耳嗡嗡作响。药开始把他往另一处带，疼痛又把他拉回来。  
“婊……”  
他才发出一个音节，杰斐逊就堵住了他的嘴杰弗逊往前挪了一下，腥味全压在汉密尔顿的鼻尖。他没忍住咽了一口口水，他能感觉自己更兴奋了。药效混着欲望往喉咙外面爬，汉密尔顿难得乖乖听话张嘴。杰斐逊好心帮了他一把，粗长的阴茎跳出来直接打到他脸上，汉密尔顿发出一声呻吟。这有些过分了，他能感觉到自己眼皮上那些黏糊糊的东西，但是他更硬了，尽管仅存的那点理智已经开始尖叫了。  
汉密尔顿仰着头，阴茎在他嘴唇上滑动。他试着包住那个顶端，杰斐逊没给他机会。杰斐逊直接操进汉密尔顿的喉咙，汉密尔顿的手臂完全被杰斐逊的腿压住了，他只能努力拿舌头往外推，这只让杰斐逊发出一声舒服的呻吟，按住他的头顶捅得更深。汉密尔顿被呛住了，他猛烈咳嗽起来，喉咙收缩着想要吐出嘴里的东西。所有的挣扎只让他被按得更牢。  
“哦……”杰斐逊按着汉密尔顿的额头感叹，“小婊子，用用你的舌头。”  
汉密尔顿再次被放开的时候他几乎喘不过气，张着嘴躺在床上喘气，粘液从嘴角流到下巴再滴到床单上。  
“这才是这张嘴应该做的事情。”  
杰斐逊恶劣的拿阴茎拍汉密尔顿的嘴唇，啪啪作响。汉密尔顿翻了个白眼，朝他竖了中指，努力把压在他身上的人推开，蹬掉皮鞋，摇摇晃晃跪在床上开始解自己的扣子，  
“你最好快点，我还有文件没写完。”  
“喔噢，”杰斐逊从后面扯倒他，汉密尔顿眼前开始旋转，他落入一个胸膛，他栽进杰斐逊的香水味里，哦……大混蛋的气味，混球蛇在耳边低语：  
“来尝尝这个，新东西，臭婊子都喜欢。”  
汉密尔顿就着他的手吸吞下小药片。别问他为什么这么做，他自己也不知道，可能是伸进衬衫的那只手太过舒服，握着钢笔端着酒杯的那只手正搓揉他的胸部。哦天哪，想想这个他就硬得不行，天知道他多想要背后这个超国际水平的对他这么干，在会议上，在宴会上。苹果树上的蛇把尾端塞进他的裤子，汉密尔顿蜷缩起来，身上的手又重新把他展开来，愉快的药物完全放倒了他的理智。药片苦涩的口感还留在舌根，汉密尔顿呻吟起来，抬起头张开嘴，他应该是想动一动，可是吞下的药片让他只能摊在自己的敌人怀里。  
蛇变成了三条，不，不是，它长出了三个头，一个正往他喉咙里钻，汉密尔顿几乎不能吞咽口水，他差一点点就忘了怎么换气，一个还在他的胸腹游走，鳞片刮得他颤抖，最后一个全钻进他的裤裆里去了，他能感到它张嘴吞下了自己的阴茎，恐惧顺着脊背左右往上跳，汉密尔顿呻吟：“不……”  
“是好。”  
“唔……”汉密尔顿下意识弓起来，“是的……好，啊！托马斯！”  
托马斯，托马斯，哈，托马斯。汉密尔顿从不叫他的名，托马斯，好吧是几乎不叫名，托马斯之后通常是一连串的讽刺，说是讽刺都是杰斐逊抬举他，暴怒的汉密尔顿，瞪圆眼睛挥舞双臂的亚历山大，杰斐逊硬得不行。当然还有一种情况汉密尔顿会叫他的名，托马斯，舌尖顶出蠕动的唇，托马斯，汉密尔顿被操昏了头。而现在，杰斐逊还没开始操他。  
“babygirl，再喊我一遍。”  
“什……么？”  
“叫我的名字，托马斯，甜心。”  
杰斐逊亲吻他的脖子，汉密尔顿呻吟着抬头，后脑勺抵着杰斐逊的肩膀，喉咙颤动。他叫，托马斯，托马斯，操我，求求你，操我，给我。  
不，不，还不是时候，杰斐逊按住他的舌头，湿热的软肉，被小药片弄昏头的温顺地吮吸起了杰斐逊的手指，他想抓住杰斐逊，什么都好，他想要更多，却被抓住手绑在了床头。杰斐逊用两根手指捏住了他的舌头，汉密尔顿张大嘴，眼睛里不知道是什么。  
今天很乖，好女孩，好女孩都该有奖励，杰斐逊露出那个混蛋的笑，我要给你个奖励。

 

菲利普不知道自己为什么又答应了杰斐逊的邀请。杰弗逊是爸爸的敌人，而他是个骄傲的汉密尔顿，说实话，他不该和杰弗逊搅和到一起去。一开始是雷诺兹手册，这真是太震惊了，他完全不知道该怎么面对这个什么手册，然后杰弗逊就找上了他，在他能想清楚任何事之前，告诉他说只需要一个晚上，他就把事情全都告诉他。  
他得到了他想知道的，同时他也犯下不可饶恕的罪过。他试着拒绝，可是，天哪，他该怎么拒绝这些东西。他的父亲，在童年时几乎就像是一切的爸爸，当然现在他也同样敬仰他，他怎么可能，他居然真的背叛了妈妈。不可思议，难以接受，是杰斐逊的手让他安定下来。  
不，他该怎么……他该怎么拒绝这个，他不知道怎么拒绝这个。残酷的寒风轻易摧毁人的意志。尽管不想承认，菲利普竟然期盼在校门口看见那辆车，接他去杰斐逊那儿的车，杰斐逊坐在后座或者不在。他多希望那是最后一次，可是这最后一次一次又一次变成了上一次。  
这一次也不例外。如果他有计算，是的他真的有算，他是个汉密尔顿，他会记着这种事，距离第一次已经过去了整整三年。爸爸对这件事没有一点察觉，他太忙了。  
和往常一样，杰弗逊在门口把他揽进怀里，厚厚的大衣挡住了外面卷着雪花的风。  
“汉密尔顿先生。”  
杰斐逊又那样笑了，就像他第一次那样笑，就像是第一次他拿那种哄小孩的语气把自己的玩意儿放进他的手里，他十一岁了好不好，他知道那是什么。他做了，然后他知道爸爸的事，这只是一项协议，他是个汉密尔顿。  
杰斐逊揽着他往里走：“这天真的是太冷了，哼甜心？”  
“不要叫我甜心。”  
菲利普把挡着眼睛的大衣往下按了一点，他不喜欢杰斐逊这么做，但冻僵的脸的确又活过来了，热气顺着脖子窜到耳朵上，一起腾起来的还有杰斐逊的味道，凶猛浓烈的香水味，闻起来就和本人一样混蛋。呃……他已经感觉到了那个，即使穿着这么厚的衣服他还是感觉到杰斐逊已经硬了。  
菲利普哈了口气，杰斐逊把他从胳膊里放出来：“长高了一点，总算看起来不会被你爸拖累了，我的男孩。”  
“嘿，别这么说我爸爸。”  
突然没了包裹他的温暖让男孩稍微有点不适应，菲利普扯了扯自己的围巾。他不喜欢杰斐逊这么干，把他像孩子一样对待，但是他还挺喜欢杰斐逊抱着他。  
杰斐逊扯了一下嘴角，耸耸肩把自己的领带拆下来，接着又扯掉了菲利普的围巾：“行行行，在这儿你不需要这个。今天daddy要给你一个惊喜。”  
“哈？”  
菲利普一头雾水，还是乖乖让杰斐逊给他用领带遮住眼睛。  
“等等，杰斐逊！这样我就没法走了！”  
“啊哼，”  
菲利普感到自己的鼻子给刮了一下，他有些不解地摸了摸鼻头。  
“你该叫我什么，小先生？”  
菲利普的脸一下子就红了，他拿脚掌磨蹭了一下地面，然后伸出手摸索着，杰斐逊果真握住了他的手，他喜欢杰斐逊握着他的手，那就和父亲握着他的手没太大区别。菲利普往前走了一小步，靠着嗅觉，他扎进杰斐逊的怀抱，踮起脚抱住男人的肩膀，把自己的嘴唇靠近他的耳朵：  
“daddy……”  
菲利普被一把抱起来，这让他的脸更加红，杰斐逊抱他就像三年前一样容易，他抓紧杰斐逊肩膀上的衣服。杰斐逊亲了亲他的脸颊和耳朵，那里通通红：“好孩子，daddy要给你奖励。”  
菲利普在一扇门前被放下来，他被引导着推开门，空气里有香水味和暧昧的淫靡的味道，这不是杰斐逊的书房。菲利普一下子问出来，杰斐逊在他头顶笑了一声。  
“可爱的问题，你和你爸爸一个样，这里当然不是，我的宝贝，这是我的卧室。”  
菲利普嘟哝着这不关爸爸的事就被从后面抬起头，杰斐逊恶劣地笑起来，菲利普有些不开心地打掉他的手，想要摘下眼睛上的布料，就被一个吻堵住了所有的动作。一个吻结束，菲利普的膝盖都发软，杰斐逊搂着他的腰才不至于让他滑到地板上。  
“我的女孩，舔舔daddy好吗，乖女孩，my babygirl，我的小甜心。”  
菲利普情迷意乱，他在杰斐逊的怀抱里点点头，然后照着杰斐逊教的跪下来，摸索着解开daddy的裤子。小汉密尔顿跪在地板上，蒙着眼睛专心致志对付太过大的家伙，而屋子里另一个汉密尔顿，束着双手绑在床头上，屁股里塞着电动小玩具，卡在高潮边缘，眼看着狗娘养的杰斐逊把他的儿子带进来，汉密尔顿的药效当场被吓退了一半。  
接下来的事情只让他怒火滔天，婊 子 养 的杰斐逊，他竟敢！他怎么敢，妈的，狗东西，菲利普才多大！！他竟敢，他竟敢，他妈的。他们是什么时候搞到一起去的？！  
看着自己的儿子在畜生杰斐逊的哄骗下乖乖给他口交，汉密尔顿眼前发黑，偏偏杰斐逊还按着菲利普的头朝自己咧嘴，汉密尔顿就算是眼睛瞎了也能看到里面下贱的恶劣愉悦。汉密尔顿气得差点破口大骂，差点，差点是因为杰斐逊突然开大了玩具的档，汉密尔顿错不及防，被药物麻痹的身体猛地弹起来，骂人的话变成了一声无声的尖叫，汉密尔顿在半途把声音吞回肚子。  
婊子——！！汉密尔顿都不能控制自己的身体，他唯一能做的就是咬紧牙齿，不让一丝声音漏出去，就算是这样，菲利普还是察觉到什么。  
“什么声音？”  
带着婴儿肥的小脸被他嘴里的东西戳到变形，歪歪斜斜，菲利普含着杰斐逊的阴茎含糊不清地问。  
“没什么，”杰斐逊鼓励地拍了拍他的头顶，接着又转向汉密尔顿晃了晃手里的遥控器，充满挑衅地，并不出意料地得到一个含着眼泪的瞪视，“好好吸daddy的屌，吃daddy的大屌开心吗，我的女孩？”  
“唔，”菲利普呛了一下，喘顺气又拿舌头软软地舔杰斐逊的顶端，脸颊贴着杰斐逊的阴毛撒娇，“daddy我还想要更多。”  
“哦，当然，这是当然，”  
杰斐逊笑起来，冲着床上的汉密尔顿，他把小汉密尔顿从地上拉起来，抱到床上，另一位汉密尔顿小幅度抖了一下，杰斐逊饶有兴致地看着他绷紧肌肉，嘴里却还在哄着男孩，  
“宝贝，摸摸你自己，daddy想看你摸自己。”  
其实不用他说这句话，菲利普一碰到床就扭着要把自己的裤子脱下来，身上的厚衣服却阻止了他的动作，最后还是杰斐逊帮了他一把。菲利普一边抚慰自己一边把自己的胸脯挺进杰斐逊的手心，不知廉耻大声呻吟：  
“daddy，daddy，碰碰我，帮帮你的女孩。”  
杰斐逊答应了他的请求，低头吮吸暗红色的乳首，把两点吸成更诱人的颜色。菲利普在床上难耐地扭动，缠上杰斐逊的腰，拿自己的小屁股胡乱蹭着杰斐逊的阴茎。这点上倒是和他的爸爸保持了高度的一直，杰斐逊笑起来，抬眼看着汉密尔顿，年纪更大脾气更臭的那位，即使被欲望和幻觉折磨得不能控制身体的轻微抽搐还在死死盯着杰斐逊。  
杰斐逊耸肩。  
护崽妈妈真是太可怕了。  
他拍了拍叫个不停的男孩的屁股，叫他翻过去趴好。菲利普早就准备好了，他说什么来着，爸爸是个荡妇，看起来儿子也是。  
“坏孩子，”  
杰斐逊打了一把菲利普的屁股，深色的皮肤上迅速泛出红晕，菲利普呜咽一声，前面却硬得滴水，  
“性急的坏孩子，为什么自己准备好了？”  
菲利普挺着腰把自己往杰斐逊怀里送，声音里带上了点恳求与急切：“想要daddy快一点填满我，想要daddy的大屌填满我。”  
“哦哦哦，坏孩子还能得到他想要的吗？”  
杰斐逊故意扶着阴茎在男孩穴口磨蹭，把人引得更急切，喘息里都带上点哭腔。Daddy，求求你填满我，菲利普晃着腰，偷偷拿胸口和阴茎蹭床单试图能得到一点缓解，被他的daddy发现了，屁股上又挨了两下，惊得他夹起腿，又被杰斐逊粗暴地拉开腿，膝盖在床单上滑了一下，有手肘撑着才没完全趴到床上去。  
接着杰斐逊缓缓进入他的男孩，手心下的背脊瞬间绷紧又一点点努力放松，菲利普的额头抵着床单小声呻吟。杰斐逊看着汉密尔顿进入他的儿子，汉密尔顿不知道什么时候射了，身体无意识抽搐着，小穴一下下咬着粉红的玩具。菲利普适应了一点，低声叫着他的名字，腰挺起又软下来，难耐地很。  
还是儿子可爱得多。  
杰斐逊在菲利普的肩膀上落下一个吻，顺手再次把汉密尔顿的玩具调大一个档。他抓着小孩的头发，柔软的头发就像主人，杰斐逊抓着菲利普的头发把他按进床垫，男孩的呻吟埋进床铺。床铺的震动轻易传到汉密尔顿屁股下面，他看着他的骄傲，他的菲利普在杰斐逊身下满面潮红，脑子里空白一片。  
药物的作用又上来了。

在被拖进去之前，他看着杰斐逊唯恐天下不乱地朝他笑了一下，解开男孩眼睛上的领带。菲利普眼里含着眼泪，纯粹爽出来的，他在床单上蹭掉那些泪，接着才意识到床上还有另一个人  
“……Pops？”


End file.
